Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Crossing Of Worlds 2
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Three months after The Crossing Of Worlds, The Eds are back and have to save the other worlds along with help from Bloo and new friends Ben 10, Shaggy, and Scooby. Will the Eds stop the villains?


**The remake is here! This is going to be great! So here who go!**

* * *

><p>The Eds walked out of the school.<p>

"That was boring!" Eddy said.

"Come on Eddy." Double D says, "School is where you go to learn and be successful in life."

"Can we eat buttered toast too Double D?" Ed asked.

"Yes you can Ed." Double D said.

"I think we should throw a party and invite the kids." Eddy says, "Not only that lets invite the guys from the other worlds."

"Well we do still have the remote." Double D said.

Suddenly a figure came out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" Double D asked.

"It's a phantom!" Ed yelled.

"Are you guys Ed, Edd and Eddy?" The figure asked.

"Why..." Double D begins

"Yeah who wants to know?!" Eddy asked.

The figure took off his hood.

"I'm Ben Tennyson." The figure says.

"Why are you here?" Double D asked.

"I heard about what you guys did." Ben says, "Listen when the Gourd traveled those worlds he traveled into mine and a villain named Ghostfreak met him and he has a remote."

"So he's been traveling worlds?" Double D asked.

"Yes I've been following him and I was able to get a remote of mine own." Ben says, "He build another one just in case something happened to the first one so he's been traveling to the worlds you've been in."

"Hey guys!" Bloo says as he walks up next to Ben. "Looks like you met Ben."

"Yeah he traveled into Bloo's world and I was able to help out him and his friends." Ben said.

"So his worlds is safe." Eddy says.

"But he traveled to another world and he has someone helping him and they captured a group from that world. Their called Mystery Inc." Ben says.

"But why?" Double D asked.

"Ghostfreak's partner has something against the gang." Ben said.

"But who?" Double D asked."

"Hwy don't you ask me yourself?!" A voice yelled.

The five looked and saw two figures behind them.

"Ghostfreak!" Ben yelled.

"Yes." Ghostfreak says. He was in a human's body.

"What I forgot to mention is that he took over my friend Kevin's body." Ben said.

Eddy, Ed, and Bloo looked at the figure next to Ghostfreak.

"That's his partner?!" Eddy asked.

"He's so little." Ed said.

"Yeah he's like my size." Bloo says.

"I bet Double D could take him." Eddy says.

The figure looked angry. Eddy, Ed, and Bloo laughed.

"I show him!" The figure yelled and Ghostfreak grabbed him. The figure threw his fist in the air, "Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"Well Ben looks like we might meet again." Ghostfreak said and pressed the remote and him and the figure went into the portal.

"Looks like we have to get back to my world." Ben said.

"So you have a remote?" Double D asked.

"Yes let get back quickly!" Ben said.

Ben presses the remote and they go through a portal.

* * *

><p>The portal opens and they see that their in a city.<p>

"This is Bellwood." Ben said.

"So where is Ghosfreak?" Double D asked.

"He's plotting his evil scheme with his little friend." Ed said.

"Thats right Ed." Ben says.

"We have to think of a plan." Eddy says.

"I have one." Ben said.

"What is it?" Bloo asked.

"Okay we will go to the other worlds and try to warn them." Ben says.

"But what if Ghostfreak gets to them before we do?" Double D asked. "We have to do something."

"First we have to save Mystery Inc." Ben says, "They can tell us more about Ghostfreak's partner."

"Are they here?" Bloo asked.

"I think Ghostfreak has them somewhere around here." Ben said.

"Like help!" Someone yelled as he and a dog ran towards the gang.

"Who are these guys?" Eddy asked.

"Like I'm Shaggy and is is Scooby." Shaggy said, "We have to save our friends from that Ghostfeak guy."

"How did you escape?" Ben asked.

"We were able to make a run for it." Shaggy said.

"Yeah a run for it." Scooby said.

"Do you guys know about Ghostfreak's partner." Ben says, "He seems to have something against you."

"So what do we do?" Eddy asked.

"Like what do you guys know about this partner of Ghostfreak's?" Shaggy asked.

"Well when Eddy insulted him back in our world he world he got pretty mad and kept yelling 'Let Me at him!'"

Shaggy and Scooby's eye went wided.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Scrappy!" Scooby yelled.

"Did they say where they were gonna go?" Ben asked.

"They said they were gonna stop but at a place called Townsville." Shaggy said.

"There's no time lose." Ben said.

Ben pressed the remote and they all went through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! The sequel is here! And Ben 10 and Scooby Doo are here this time along with another show that will be joining but that show will be kept a secret for now. What will Ghostfreak and Scrabby do in Townsville? <strong>


End file.
